The new Kid
by peaceloverecylce
Summary: Clare is having a hard time at home with her parents's. And there is a mysterious new kid at Degrassi. Eli Goldsworthy. Summery sucks, but please give it a try. Rated M for language, violence and very adult situations.
1. Meeting

Ok everybody this is my first fanfic ever so please spare me if it's bad! So with that out of the way enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Stupid parents.

Stupid fighting parents

.

_Why_? I thought

.

Why couldnt my parents agree on anything?

I decided to ditch the thought and start getting ready for school.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower, when I was done I got dressed

.

I wore a purple tank top with a denim jacket with matching pants and chocolate brown ankle boots

.

Alli took me on a shopping spree over the summer for a new wardrobe ( Sorry If I spelled it

wrong! ) she said that I needed to boost my confidence. I also got my mom to let me get my hair

cut.

I heard the door bell wich meant Alli was here.

I raced down staires. " Hey you ready?" She asked.

" Yep, let's go." I looked back and waved to my mom

and dad. Alli and I talked all the way to school.

" Maybe I should go back to the old Clare." I said looking down at my glasses.

" No one even notices how I've changed."

" I don't think so! " Alli practically yelled.

She grabbed my glasses and started to run away with them.

I started to run after her, when I caught up to her I tried to grab

them out of her hands but she tried to pull them away and

flung them into the street. I went to go retrieve them but a tire ran them over.

It was a black hearse. I shuddered knowing what they carried.

A boy with shoulder length black hair came out of the car.

He was wearing gray skinny jeans with a black shirt and black blazer on top.

He picked up my destroyed glasses.

" I think there dead." He said.

I took them from him. " That's ok, I got L-L-Lazer surgery." I managed to say.

He looked me up and down. ' You have pretty eyes." Oh My God! Oops! Sorry Lord!

" So, I'll um see you around? " I asked

" I guess you wil." He went back into his car and drove away.

I just sat there stunned staring into space.

" Clare's in love, Clare's in love! " Alli said in a sing-song voice.

" Um we uh better got to class." Wow that boy did strange things to me

and I just met him!

As Alli and I walkd to class we bumped into someone.

" Hey watch it!" the guy yelled.

Alli was about to say something when she looked at him, like _really _looked at him.

" Oh we are so clumsy, we'll be care more careful next time." she said using her flirty voice

He looked her up and down. " Actually dont even worry about it." He said with a wink towards Alli

and walked off.

When we got to class there were only two seats left and there we not by each other.

" We'll Alli it looks like we are not sitting together."

We walked to our seats. I sat behind a boy with black hair.

" Alright class the seats you are in right now will be you're seats for the rest of the year." our

teacher, Ms. Dodds, said.

I heard a few groans of protest.

" And know I will announce your partners for the rest of the year." when I heard my name I was

terrified of who my partner would be, would he be someone I knew? A creepy emo kid?

" Clare Edwards and... Elijah Goldsworth!"

END CHAPTER 1!

SO? HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Partners!

Ok Sooo Here's Chapter 2 Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

" I pefer Eli." The person in front of me said.

Hmm so he will be my partner.

" Oh! Im sorry the school board had you put down as Elijah." Ms. Dodds said trying to explain

" Yeah they always do." The boy named Eli grumbled.

Well he's just a big ball of sunshine. I thought to myself.

" Alright class I will give each a book to disscuss with your partner, and I each of your opinions on

the first chapter written down and handed in by tomorrow."

The book that my partner and I got was wuthering heights.

The boy in front of me turned around.

OH MY GOD! Oops sorry again Lord!

It was the boy that killed my glasses.

" Well what a surprise." Eli said.

" uh yeah um haha what a surprise!" I said stupidly.

" So your name is Clare, hmm?" He asked.

" Yep um that's my name!" I practically screamed.

" Ms. Edwards do we have a problem?" Ms. Dodds asked.

" Nope, no problem here."

" Then stop with the screaming." with thst she went off to find a student thst needed help.

" Are you always this strange?" Eli asked me

" Actually no Im not."

" Hmmm." I think he was debating on whether he should believe me or not.

" Well I guess we should start." I said trying to change the subject.

" Im tired." He said adding a yawn for dramatic affect.

" But we need to read the first chapter, and we have to turn this in tomorrow!" I cried.

" Well then I guess we'll do this at your place then."

My place?

" Why my place?" I asked a little scared.

" Because."

I decieded to drop the subject and give in.

" Fine, my house after school." I just hoped my parent's wouldnt be home.

" Alright then." He said then began to rest his head on his desk.

Well since he's not gonna do anything and there's still 15 minutes left of class

I started to text Ali.

To: Ali B.

Hey wat r u doing?

To: Clare E.

Taking to a hot guy named Drew, he's my partner. :)

To: Ali B.

K, I'll leave you alone then.

I turned off my phone and looked at the clock.

8 minute's left.

I took out my I-pod and looked for a song,

When I found a song I clickrd play and started listening.

The bell rang finally and I took out my ear-plugs and gathered my things.

I looked at Eli he was still asleep on the desk.

" Eli, Eli wake up!:" I started shaking him.

" What, huh?" Eli asked still dazed.

" Class is over." I said

" Oh, well I guess I'll see you after school then." Then he walked out the room.

I just starred after him.

" Earth to Clare!" Ali yelled.

I was startled by the sound. " Geez can you be any louder?"

" I don't know want me to check?" " Umm no thanks let's go."

Then we walked to our next class.

End chapter 2!

SOOO? Tell me if you liked it!

What will happen at Clare's house?

HMMMM?


	3. My House

OOOOOO! THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE THEY GO TO CLARE'S HOUSE! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

After school Ali and I started to talk on the way out the doors of degrassi.

" The new kid Eli is coming to my house to finish the assignment."

" Wait, is that the cute goth guy that ran over your glasses?"

" Yeah."

" Uh oh!" She said.

" WHAT?" I asked or more like yelled at her.

" You guy's totally like each other and if you guy's are there alone,

there's a good chance of you guy's making out." She said like an

expert. " What? No that is not gonna happen, we barley no each

other." I tried to explain to her.

"Well you guys could get to know each other _very _well at your

house." She said with a smirk. Then she skipped off to a group of

people I didn't know.

" Hey." A voice said from behind me.

" AAH!" I screamed.

Eli started to laugh. " You scared the crap out of me!"

" Yeah I noticed." He said with a smirk.

I tried to ignore it so I didn't get so worked up.

" So um I guess we should go to my house now then huh?" I said

" Yep, let's go."

We started to walk to my house, while we did I tried to make light

conversation. " So um what do you like to do?" I asked.

" Hmm I like to listen to music." I finally said.

" What kind of music?" Oh wait! Crap! What if he thought I was

nosey or... WAIT! Why do I care what he thinks? I don't!

UGH! Never mind!

" I like heavy metal."

" Oh." I said lamely.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed by and we finally reached

my house. I was afraid to go in. What if my parent's were in there

and they started to go at each other again? I sucked it up and led Eli

to the door and opened it quietly.

A/N I WAS GONNA STOP HERE BUT YOU GUYS

ARE AWESOME SO LET'S CONTINUE!

I didn't hear a sound! Oh thank GOD! Oops sorry again! Jeez I

need to stop doing that! " Let's go up stairs." I said.

" Alright then." Eli followed me up the steps. The whole time I felt

watched. Oh Clare stop being so paranoid!

We went in to my bedroom and I sat down on my bed.

I'm really happy that my mom let me re-do my room. But we had to

write to Darcy since she is in Kenya to tell her that we were re-doing

the room since Darcy and I share a room. The walls were white and

in the middle of the room was a bunk bed. The beds each have two

pillows,one pink one orange. The whole comforter was pink. Under

the top bunk and beside the bottom bunk was a desk, it came with

an orange chair, on top of the desk was an orange laptop Each bed had a small lamp next to them. There

were two bean bags on the floor. A pink one and an orange one. On

the hard wooden floor was a black rug with specks of orange and

pink. There was a black chandelier in the middle of the room.

And a finishing touch with a black rug in the middle of the floor.

Eli sat down on an orange bean bag and set down his black

book bag.

" Hm nice room." " Uh thanks, we should get started on the

assignment." He just stared at me. " What?" I said suddenly feeling

insecure. " Why did you change?" " WAIT! You barley even know

me! We just met and how would you know other wise?"

" I saw a picture on the desk of you and your sister, and I was just

thinking out loud sorry, it wont happen again." He did sound very

sincere and sorry, Oh man why? "Well I guess I'll tell you, as you

already know I got laser eye surgery, and I got a hair cut, a new

wardrobe and I started wearing make up. I did all of these things

because I was sick of everyone comparing me to my sister Darcy,

she was beautiful and I was... smart. I wanted to be brains and

beauty. I wanted to be noticed, and not as the girl that wore her

catholic clothes to school. Wow! I can't believe I just said all of that

to him! That's embarrassing! " Oh well to me you looked cute, but

know...

A/N CLIFFY! I KNOW YOU HATE ME! I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. The start of a beautiful friendship

Ok Well here's chapter 4! I hope you like it becuase it was my favorite to write!

Diclaimer: I do not own anything but this plot!

" Oh well to me you looked cute, but now.." What was he gonna say?

That I looked fat? That I should go back to the old me? That I was,

_pretty_? No he wouldn't think that about me. Im Clare Edwards.

" you look beautiful." Eli said with a shy smile. I knew he would say I

looked... WAIT! Did he say I looked beautiful? " Oh well um

thanks." I was blushing like crazy! " Your welcome, I think we should

get started on our project now." " Yeah we should." It took us fifteen

minutes to finish our assignment since apparently we had both

already read the book. " Well what do we do know?" Eli asked. He

looked a little bored. " Well we could just talk? My mom won't be

home from work for another two hours and my dads on a buissness

trip and won't be back until tomorrow." " Ok how about we play

twenty quistions?" Eli had a gleam in his eyes as he said it.

" Ok why not?" I was kind of excited to know about the mysterious

Eli. " I'll start." he said. " What's your favorite color?"

" Orange." " I should of guessed since the room." He said.

" My turn! Ok what's _your_ favorite color?" Hmm not a good question

to ask him. " Black of course, at what age did you lose your first

tooth?" " I was six." I knew what question I wanted to ask him

but I was a little nervous about it. " When did you.. um.. start likeing-

" Likeing death?" He didn't look angry at all, he looked calm actually.

" Yeah." I said sheepishly. " Well I don't really _like_ it, I just accept it"

" What do you mean accept it?" I said. " Well when my mom died

when I was nine, I realised that it would happen evantually to

anybody, even me." I saw sadness in his brillant green eyes.

" But it was your mom! And she died at such a young age." I knew if

my mom died when I was that little I would be scarred for life. I

wouldnt have made it withour her. " I know but she brought it upon

herself, she had lung cancer from smoking and she didn't do

anything about it. She just kept doing it and eventually she died."

I wondered if that's why he always kept to himself, and wore black

practically everyday. " Oh." That was my great response.

" I should be getting home, my dad is probably getting worried."

" Are you sure?" I really didn't want him to leave for some crazy

reason. " Yeah Im sure, but I would llove to hang sometime soon."

" Yeah that sounds nice, I'll see you at school?"

" Hm maybe, if I deciede to show." He got up and grabbed his bag

and went to the door. He turned back to looke at me and winked

before he left.

And that was the start of our beautiful relationship, I mean

friendship!

SOO WAS IT GOOD? DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?

TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT BE LEAVING A

REVIEW!


	5. Friends with you?

Im really sorry it took so long my amazing fans! I hope this was worth the wait!

Last night I could hardly sleep. All I kept thinking about was Eli, and

he's dazzeling green eyes, his cute smirk and WAIT! What was I

thinking? Ugh, I have a problem. I looked at my clock and it read six

thirty. I might as well get ready. I got up and went to the bathroom to

take a hot shower. Once I was done I dried my hair and picked out

my clothes. I wore a light pink tube top that had a small bow right

between my cleavage, a jean skirt, pink ankle wrap heels and a pick

heart necklace. I put on a shimmery pink lip gloss, some eye liner

and mascara. I looked ay my self in the mirror and smiled. I looked

pretty good! Ali would be so proud. I laughed to myself at the

thought. It was seven now. I grabbed my cell phone and bag then

left for the door. My parent's were fighting again. _Great_. I thought

more yelling and fighting. " WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO BACK IN

TO WORK HAROLD?" " BECUASE IM THE ONE THAT

SUPPORTS THIS FAMILY THAT'S WHY!" I can't stand seeing them

like this. I ran down the stairs my parents not even looking at me and

left. What a great way to start the day I thought sarcasticaly.

started walking when a car pulled up next to me. Correct that a

_hearse_. " Do you want a ride?" The familiar voice asked. I turned

around to see Eli and smiled. " Yeah that sounds nice." I got in the

passenger seat and he drove off.

" You look very nice today Clare,any special reason?"

I blushed at his words and said " No not really I just thought I would

wear it." He looked me up and down. " Really Clare? Or did you

dress up like that for me?" He smirked. " You are so cocky!" " And

you love it." I didn't say any thing else after that. A few minutes later

we arrived at school. " How about I walk you to your first class?" Eli

asked. " Aright my first class is geometrey." We walked in school and

every one turned to stare at us. Eli seemed unfazed, but I was

looking down nervoulsy. Eli walked me to class and we said good

bye to each other. He promised to meet me at my locker after class.

My heart was doing a happy dance at the thought of seeing Eli

again.I sat down and started to get my books out on my desk. After

thirty

long minutes the bell finally rang. I gatherd my books and started to

get up when someone stopped me. I looked up and saw K.C. Just

_Perfect. _I thought. " Clare can I talk to you?" should I? " Only for a

few minutes." He looked a little relieved. " You look pretty today." He

said looking me up and down. I shivered at this. It was better when

Eli was doing it. " Is that all?" I snapped. He looked shocked but

quickly gained his composer. " Im sorry about everything. Jenna isnt

the right one you are! Please take me back?" I was shocked by this.

Just all of a sudden he wants me back. My heart ached at the

thought. He hurt me! He cheated on me with that stupid fat jenna! "

No K.C, you hurt me and I will never take you back." I am over K.C

but he still hurt me and that will never change. He looked

disappinted. " Well can we at least still be friends? Please?" I

thought about it. Just friends no feelings towards each other at all. "

Well... ok I guess we can try." He smiled then walked away. That was

strange. I walked out of the classroom and went to my locker. When I

got there I met some amazing green eyes. " Hi Eli." He looked at me

and smirked. " Hey Blue Eyes, we have the same class so get your

books." I got in my locker and switced out my books then left with Eli

to my next class. When we entered the classroom Isat down and Eli

took a seat next to me. The teacher was passong out our tests from

last week. I looked over my paper. And I got an A! I looked out of the

corner of my eye to see what Eli got. Of couse he got an A too. He

saw me looking at his paper and smirked. I turned around blushing.

" Alright class you have your papers. And I have to go to the

teachers lounge to try and fix the coppy machine so you all have free

time for the rest of the period. But be quiet!" Everyone cheered as

she left the room. " So do you want to ditch?" Eli asked me. Well we

do have free period for the whole class period soo... " Yeah let's

go!" We both gathered our things and ran out of the room. As we ran

down the hall way I ran into some one and flew to the ground. I

looked up to see who it was. " What the hell are you doing Clare?"

AND SCENE! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? AND WHO

DO YOU THINK THE PERSON IS THAT RAN INTO

CLARE? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BE

LEAVING A REVIEW!


	6. Pain

**OK I know that I haven't updated in a while but it's because I need more reviews! For the next chapter I need 40 reviews. Can you do it? Yes you can! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Degrassi!**

I stood there frozen in fear. I looked up to see the angry face of my

father. I looked over at Eli who was by the door standing in shock.

"We were going to help out a teacher by getting some boxes of

supplies from her car." Eli covered. I was still in shock and couldn't

speak. He looked unconvinced but accepted it. " Wait, dad what are

you doing at my school?" He looked back at me for a minute like he

didn't understand what I said. About a minute later he answered.

" You forgot your lunch money so I came to give it to you." I just

nodded my head. He handed me my money and I turned to walk out

the door but before I could my dad whispered in my ear, " When you

come home later we need to talk." He looked mad. I wondered why,

then he walked away. I looked back at Eli and he looked confused.

" Ok um do you still want to ditch?" Eli asked. " Yeah let's go!" we ran

out of the building to Eli's Hearse. We drove to the Dot and went in

to get seats. We both ordered milkshakes. " So your dad seems...

cool?" Eli said. " Well he's been really grumpy lately since he fights

with my mom every day." Eli just nodded his head. We got our

milkshakes and went to the park. We played like we were 5 years old until it

got late. " Want me to take you home?." Yeah thanks." We got in his

hearse and started down the road. My phone started going off. I

looked to see that it was a text from Ali.

Hey Clare there's a party at my house Friday wanna come?

-Ali

I looked at Eli then at my phone again. Well here goes nothing I

thought." Hey Eli do you want to go to this party Friday? It's at my

friends Ali's." Oh what was I thinking? He wouldn't want to go to a

party much less with me. " Actually I was going to ask you that, Adam

sent me a text asking if I wanted to go." REALLY? ELI WAS GONNA

ASK ME! " So do you want to go together?" I asked sheepishly.

" Sure sounds fun, by the way were here." I looked out the window

and sure enough we were at my house. Wow were did all the time

go? " Well I'll see you tomorrow Eli." " Hm maybe." He looked at

me and smirked. I smiled and got out. I walked to my door and

looked back at Eli. I waved goodbye before I went inside. I ran up to

my room smiling like an idiot. I was going to a party with Eli Saturday!

I texted Ali back saying I was going. I got up and changed into some

pajamas I sat on my bed and took out my bible. I opened it to were

the book mark was. I was on Malachi 4:6. There was a knock on my

door. I looked up to see my dad. " Oh hi dad you said you wanted to

talk to me?" He didn't say anything, all he did was walk towards me.

" This is all your fault." He said looking mad again. " Dad? Wh-what

are you talking about?" I was starting to get scared. He stalked

toward me until he was in front of my bed. " Your the reason me and

your mother are fighting. YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" The next thing

I know I was on the ground holding my cheek. My father who did not

believe in hitting just slapped me across my face. But it didn't stop

there, I was still on the ground so he decided to take that

opportunity to kick me in the gut. He did it over and over again until

he got tired and left to go to sleep. I sat there on my bedroom floor

withering in pain wondering what did wrong, what I did to deserve

this. I was in to much pain to move so I stayed on the floor and cried

my self to sleep.

**Alright Guys I hope you liked it! And more drama is to come don't worry! And remember to review! :)**


End file.
